


THE TABLE READS (MULTI-FANDOM)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Multi-Fandom, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Break-Up (Annalise and Adrian), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love (Annalise and Beaumont Jr), Falling In Love (Tasha and Edgar), Love and Marriage (Jane and Kurt), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: 'TABLE READS' from various fandoms: any that aren't listed,and which you'd like to see, please note that in the comments.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb (past), Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	THE TABLE READS (MULTI-FANDOM)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts).



Jaina Ortiz (ANNALISE)

Eric Winter (ADRIAN)

SHOW-RUNNER: OK…let’s take it from where Annalise meets Adrian to tell him that she’s  
staying in Miami-that’s you, J.

JO (clears her throat): Aid…the last thing on earth I’d ever purposely do is HURT YOU…  
you know that, right?

EW: Then DON’T!

SR: Eric…one thing…that was good, just emphasize ‘then don’t’ less as a CHALLENGE;  
more PLANTIVE…

EW: Got it…(with the suggested change): Then DON’T

JO: I agreed to go the LA with you…only because I thought that Rosie and I were finished…her  
voice breaks)…this is SO HARD…

EW: Please don’t say it…

JO: I HAVE to, Babe…for the BOTH OF US. If I don’t we’ll never have closure, and I know you, a little bit,  
I think-unless we get it said NOW, you’ll OBSESS about it from now until forever…I’m SO SORRY, Aid…I  
AM…but I’m staying

EW (quietly, very quietly): With Rosie

JO: With Rosie…yes

EW: I guess I knew it the second that you told me that you were meeting him to say goodbye.  
I knew it then, I guess…I just…HOPED…

(A low, barely audible sob from ‘Annalise’)

EW (continuing-gently): NO…don’t…(then even more gently)-no one can help who they fall in  
love with. I understand that, and I don’t blame you. Could you go now? I’d like to be alone.

JO: OK…OK…you’ll be OK?

EW: I will be. Thank you, for our time together. ‘Bye Annalise Villa

JO: (kiss on the cheek): ‘Bye, Adrian Webb

SR: Outstanding! Really good. Let’s break, and come back with…ahhh…‘Rosie’ and ‘Annalise’…again,  
outstanding read, everyone!


End file.
